Something Old
by R0BINDAGGERS
Summary: When did they come from loving each other, to being best friends? This is through Ted's and Robin's eyes through the seasons and how they found Ted showing off that blue french horn straight in the sky for her. { Episode-to-Episode }


_**Pilot.**_

* * *

><p>"Kids, I'm going to tell you an incredible story... The story of how I met your mother"<p>

"Are we being punished for something?"

"No."

"Yeah, is this going to take a while?"

"Yes.. Twenty five years ago, before I was dad. I had this whole other life.. It was way back in 2005, I was twenty seven, just starting out as an architect. Living in New York with Marshall, my best friend from collage. My life was good, until uncle Marshall screwed the whole thing up.."

* * *

><p>"Will you marry me?" The messy haired boy asked, having one knee planted on the ground, showing off such a rock that would have ladies screaming for a chance with him.<p>

"Yes. Perfect, and then you're engaged. You pop the champagne. You drink the toast. You have sex on the kitchen floor." Ted cheered, clapping his hands together. Pretty much having an awful image of his two best friends naked bodies on the floor of his kitchen. He turned his body back to Marshall, "Don't have sex on our kitchen floor"

"Got it." He nodded his head in agreement, "Thanks for helping me plan this out, Ted"

"Dude are you kidding? It's you and Lily. I've been there for all the big moments of you and Lily.. The night you met. Your first date," he opened up the bottle of beer, his eyes bobbling to the ground, "Other first things." His mind went all the way back to collage when Marshall and Lily were having sex for the first time.

Marshall giggled, "Yeah, sorry. We thought you were asleep."

"It's physics, Marshall. If the bottom bunk moves, then the top bunk moves too." His hand went back and forth to show what the bed would do, but his mind washed back into Marshall's plan for tonight, "My god... You're getting engaged tonight."

"Yeah. What are you doing tonight?"

"What was I doing? Your uncle Marshall was taking the biggest step of his life, and me? I'm calling up your Uncle Barney."

Barney picked up his phone quickly, opening up his mouth "Hey, so you know how I've always had a thing for half asian girls?" He didn't even care to say hello, or anything like that.

Ted took the phone away from his ear, knowing what was about to come out of the blonde guy's mouth.

"Well now I got a new favorite... Lebanese girls" He nodded his head, probably thinking about them naked. "Lebanese girls are the new half asians."

"Hey, do you want to do something tonight?" Ted asked, ignoring the Lebanese statement.

"Okay, meet me at the bar in fifteen minutes, and suit up!"

* * *

><p>Ted walked himself down to the bar, since he lived upstairs from it. Barney is already there, probably had a number stashed in his suit pants, while still finding more and more numbers to go into his book of hook ups, "Hey." Ted said, stepping towards his friend.<p>

The only thing that came to Barney's head as this, "Hey, where is your suit? Just this once when I say 'suit up', I wish you would put on a suit."

"I did. That one time."

"It was a blazer." Barney said in his disgusted tone.

"You know, ever since collage it's been Marshall, Lily, and me." His twisted his jaw to the side, "Now it's going to be Marshall and Lily... Then me. They'll get married. Start a family. Before long, I'm that weird middle aged bachelor kids call Uncle Ted."

And before you know it, Barney hit him on the side of the head like he was some dog, "I see this is about, you forgot what I said to you the night we met."

* * *

><p>Barney sat right next to the new guy he just met in the bathroom, putting a arm around his shoulder, kicking his feet up, "Ted. I'm going to teach you how to live.."<p>

Ted looked at him, confused why the heck he was talking to him, and why he was really touchy when they just met in the stalls.

"Barney. We met at the urinal." He showed him the bathroom entrance.

"Oh right.. Hi."

"Lesson one, lose the goatee. It doesn't go with your suit."

"I'm not wearing a suit.

"Lesson two, get a suit. Suits are cool. Exhibit A." His eyes looked in the distance, tipping his head up so the girl in front of him would notice how cool he was acting. "Lesson three, don't you think about getting married until... you're thirty?" he shrugged his body.

"Thirty. Right. You're right. I guess it's just your best friend becomes engaged, and you start thinking about that stuff.."

* * *

><p>Barney opened his mouth again, "I thought I was your best friend... Ted, say I'm your best friend."<p>

"You're my best friend, Barney."

"Good, as your best friend I suggest we play a little game I like to call "Haaaaave you met Ted." Barney clashed his hands together, eyes looking towards Ted.

"Wait, no no, we're not playing 'Have you met Ted'."

And of course Barney didn't listen to him, and went to the girl that stood right next to him, tapping her shoulder so she can face Ted, "Have you met Ted?" Barney asked, going back and forth with his hands as he stuck his tongue out.

"Hi." Ted said, knowing it's the only thing he can do right this moment. "I'm Ted."

"Yasmine." The girl with the red dress said.

"It's a very pretty name." Ted admitted.

"Thanks. It's Lebanese."

Ted smiled, raising his eyebrows. Being very smug about it.

* * *

><p>"I'm very happy for Marshall. I really am. I couldn't imagine settling down right now." Ted nodded, not leaving his eyes off the beautiful girl.<p>

"So, do you think you'll ever get married?" She asked.

"Well, maybe eventually." And here goes Ted, talking about his planned life. He really needed help with those kind of things. He could really scare this girl away with his foul mouth, which had cute words parted up there. "Some Fall day. Possibly in Central Park.. Simple ceremony, we'll write our own vows.. Band, no DJ. People will dance, I won't have to worry about it." He finished, eyes not directing looking at the girl anymore. He just made a fool of himself, he thought. He took a hold of his bottle of beer, holding on it tightly before his hand was sent off in the air, "Damn it. Why does Marshall have to get engaged?" then was planted on his neck, elbow on the table.

His head shot up, fist hitting his cheek softly, eyes dashing at the girl again, "Yeah nothing hotter than a guy planning out his imaginary wedding, huh?" He quickly said, taking a hold of the bottle once more. Pretty embarrassed of how he started to talk about his wedding, which was pretty weird to him.

"Actually, I think it's cute." The smile on her face was evidence.

"Well, you're clearly drunk." Ted's fingers pulled her drink closer to him, throwing it up in the air "One more for the lady!"

And there she is, smiling it off.

* * *

><p>"There are two big questions a man as to ask in life.. One you're planning for months, and the other just slips out when you're half drunk at some bar."<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you want to go out sometime?" Ted was the second to ask the girl that wore that pretty little red dress.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry." Here you go, Ted. "Carl is my boyfriend."

Deep down, he hated the rejection feeling. "What's up, Carl?" He tried to play it cool, throwing many hand gestures up in the air, head and eyes twisting back and forth as he thought people would look at him funny, knowing he didn't know that girl was Carl's girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Why am I freaking out all of sudden? This is crazy, I'm not ready to settle down.." Ted was clearly freaking out, probably knowing he's not going to get married, and have kids anytime soon. Which has always been his dream since he can remember.<p>

"How does Carl land a Lebanese girl?" Barney shook his head a few times.

Ted went on of course, "The plan has always been don't even think about it until you're thirty." He was clearly upset.

"Exactly. The guy doesn't even own a suit." Barney still went on with Carl, and his hot girlfriend.

Ted wasn't really paying attention all that much, "Plus Marshall the love of his life, even if I was ready," Ted rose his two hand in the air in front of Barney's face, knowing Barney was about to say something pointless, "Which I'm not, but if I was, it's like 'okay. i'm ready. where is she?" and that's where his body stood still.

The girl with the green sweater on was like some goddess, lighting up his life before his very own eyes.

* * *

><p>"And there she was... It was like something out of a old movie. Where the sailor sees the girl across the crowded dance floor. Turns to his buddy, and says 'see that girl? i'm going to marry her someday."<p>

* * *

><p>He elbowed his buddy, "Hey Barney.. See that girl?" his eyes still on the beautiful sight.<p>

"Oh yeah. You know she likes it dirty." He said, always in his perverted land. He examined the girl's body, elbowing him right back "Go say hi."

"I can't just go say hi. I need a plan. I'm going to wait until she goes to the bathroom..." and then there he just talks about a dumb plan that couldn't probably happen, so Barney went beside him, tapping the girl's shoulder "Hey, have you met Ted?" Barney showed off Ted, walking away so the two could start talking. She was even more beautiful up close.

Ted showed off a shy wave, getting his cheeks are hot "Hi." He pressed his lips against his own, trying not to make this all awkward, which he clearly was.

"Let me guess.. Ted?" the girl guess correctly, trying to show off her funny side. She was quite adorable.

Ted didn't say anything, his movements of course made it obvious she was right.

* * *

><p>"So what do you do?" Ted asked the girl.<p>

"I'm a reporter for Metro 1 News.. Well," she let out a tiny chuckle, "Kind of a reporter, I do those little dumb fluff pieces at the end of the news you know, like um, monkey can play the ukulele." She really was adorable, and her smile was much more powerful than he thought, "but i'm hoping for bigger stories soon."

"Bigger like, uh gorilla with a upright bass?" Ted is such a dork, "Sorry. You're really pretty." She really was. He couldn't find the right words to describe how pretty she was.

The girl waved at her friends who just looked demonish, "Oh your friends don't seem too happy." He stated.

"Yeah, see the one in the middle just got dumped by her boyfriend, so tonight every guy is 'the enemy' "

Was Ted going to die from this girl or?

"You know, if it'll make your friend feel better, you could throw a drink in my face. I don't mind." He smiled right back at the girl, keeping his word straight in the middle of his heart.

"She would love that, and it does look fun in the movies."

"Hey, you wanna have dinner with me Saturday night?"

"Oh, I can't. I'm going to Orlando for a week on Friday. Some guy's attempting to make the world's biggest pancake. Guess who's covering it?"

"That's gonna take a week?" Ted asked, having the pit of rejection just fill his heart now.

"Yeah, he's gonna eat it, too. It's another world record."

From the distance, the blonde girl that just got dumped called out, "Hey what's takin' so long?"

Ted hurried to stand right next to her, "I know this is a long shot, but how about tomorrow night?"

She smirked at the man, "Yeah. What the hell."

Ted smiled, again with the smug figure on his lips. The girl did the same, until he was startled by her throwing a drink in his face, "Jerk!" She almost walked away, until her face was facing him, "That was fun."

Barney comes up from the distance, laughing his ass off pretty much, "De-waitforit-nied Denied." He started to let out a few more chuckles until Ted showed off her number to him, "We're goin' out tomorrow night."

"I thought we were playing Laser Tag tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I was never gonna go play Laser Tag." He whipped away the alcohol that was all over his face.

* * *

><p>Her name was Robin. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl.<p>

"The next night, I took her out to this little bistro in Brooklyn."

* * *

><p>Ted sat opposite from Robin, sipping down the alcohol they received from the waiters. Pretty much from that moment on, they just laughed, and actually talked about a few things. Including when she looked the blue french horn that hung up on the wall, flashing before their eyes. Robin surely appreciated it, but the only thing Ted had in mind was dumb ass jokes. Jokes that hardly made a girl laugh, but this was different.<p>

"Wow. That is one bad-ass blue french horn." Robin admired it, keeping her glass handled in her hands.

"Yeah." Ted agreed, "Sort of looks like a Smurf penis." And he was really happy with that one.

* * *

><p>"Son, a piece of advice. When you go on a first date, you really don't want to say Smurf penis. Girls don't ordinary like that. But this was no ordinary girl."<p>

* * *

><p>Robin burst out laughing, almost choking on half of her drink before she held her chest, trying to get over how incredible that joke that. She was actually laughing, who knew. Ted was already started to like this girl more and more as the night went on.<p>

Ted didn't want to talk about his stupid planned out life with this girl, since that definitely would scare her away. He didn't want to mess this up, entirely. She actually laughed, and that made Ted like her more.

That's the point, he needs a girl to actually laugh at his horrible jokes. That makes him better than people just judge him half the time, like his friend, but he knows that they are kidding around. Half the time.

This girl was beautiful. God, yes she was beautiful

* * *

><p>Ted walked in his apartment, admiring the whole night he had with Robin. He's been dying to tell his two best friends, Lily and Marshall, since she actually laughed at his dumbass joke, which he still appreciates. He was in heaven through most of the night. He even had a dumb little smile washed up on his face when he barged in, ready to speak right away. "Mom, Dad, I have found the Mrs. Ted Mosby." He walked further to them, keeping all the giggles he's been planning on sending out when his date with Robin ended. He had such a great night. "Marshall, how have I always described my perfect woman?" He asked, waiting for the tall man's answer.<p>

Marshall's hand landed on his face, trying to remember what Ted found perfect in a girl, "Ah, let's see. She likes dogs?"

Robin: "I've got five dogs."

"She drinks scotch?"

Robin: "I love a scotch that's old enough to order it's own scotch."

"Can quote obscure lines from Ghostbusters?"

Robin: " 'Ray, when someone asks you, if you're a God, you say yes!' "

Ted sat himself down, not taking his eyes off the newly engaged couple. "And I'm saving the best for last."

Robin: "Do you want these? I hate olives."

"She hates olives!" Marshall cried out happily, "Awesome."

Lily's hands went over to touch Marshall's body, "The Olive Theory."

_Ted: "The Olive Theory is based on my friends, Marshall and Lily. He hates olives, she loves them. And in a weird way, that's what makes them such a great couple. Perfect balance." He explained, throwing the olive in his mouth, feeling like he accomplished something._

_Robin: "You know, I've had a jar of olives just sitting in my fridge forever." She said it in a sexy way, which kind of made Ted think about something else. Sex. The way she said it though._

Ted: He agreed, his eyes not leaving her sight. "I could take them off your hands."

Robin: She smiled right back, teeth showing. "They're all yours."

Marshall also thought about the sex thing, "Oh, it is on!" He started to do a robot dance, "It is on till the break of dawn."

Ted laughed with him.

Lily started to point at the clock, "But, wait, it's only the break of 10:30. What happened?"

Ted bit the inside of his cheek.

* * *

><p>Robin walked beside him, "I gotta get one of those blue french horns for over my fireplace. It's gotta be blue, and it's gotta be french."<p>

"No green clarinet?" Ted asked, laughing it off.

"Nope." Robin shook her head.

"Come on, no purple tuba."

"It's a smurf penis, or not dice."

When he was about to open his mouth again, a van beside of them pulled up, a girl started to speak, "There you are! We got a jumper. Some crazy guy on Manhattan Bridge. Come on, you're covering it."

Robin didn't know what to do, her mouth slightly opened up a bit, kind of in shocked. "Um. All right, I'll be be right there." She turned over to Ted with an excited face upon hers. Hands clashed together, "I'm sorry. I had a really great time tonight."

"Yeah, well."

* * *

><p>Marshall must of got really interested in the story, "So, did you kiss her?"<p>

"No, the moment wasn't right." When Ted saw the disapproval on Marshall's face, he had to say something right away. "Look, this woman could actually be my future wife. I want our first kiss be amazing."

"Aw, Ted that is so sweet... So you chickened out like a little bitch."

Ted tried to deny the whole thing, "What? I did not chicken out.." He got up, really pissed off about the matter, "You know what? I don't need to take first kiss advice from some pirate who hasn't been single since the first week of collage."

"Ted, anyone who's single would tell you the same thing. Even the dumbest single person alive, and if you don't believe me, call him." She was definitely talking about Barney.

Ted pulled out his phone, and dialed Barney's number. When he answered though, he could hear fake lasers coming from the background, knowing he was playing laser tag like always.

"Hey loser, how's not playing laser tag, because playing laser tag is awesome." Barney tried to make it seemed like Ted did a bad thing for canceling the plans he knew deep down he wasn't going to go. Going on the date with Robin was worth his time. "Oh I killed you, Connor. Don't make me get your mom."

Ted wasn't quite in the mood to hear all his stupid little comments about everything the blonde guy goes through when he plays laser tag, "Hey, listen, I need your opinion on something."

"Okay, meet me at the bar in 15 minutes, and suit up!"

* * *

><p>At the bar, Ted hardly listened to his friend's phrase, so of course he didn't bother to wear a suit. "Okay, these guys think I chickened out. What do you think?"<p>

Barney looked at all his friends, "I can't believe you're still not wearing a suit."

Again, Ted ignored his dumb obsession with suits. "She didn't even give me the signal."

"What, is she gonna bat her eyes at you in Morse Code?" He tried to be funny by doing his signals in Morse code, "Ted... kiss me." He backed away, almost laughing his ass off. "No, you just kiss her."

"Not if you don't get the signal."

Barney was about to speak, his body emerged from his seat, taking both of his hands just land on Marshall's face, placing his lips on the tall man's, and then he pulled back a second later, "Did Marshall give me the signal?"

"No!" Marshall yelled out, eyes immediately looked at Lily, "I didn't. I swear."

Lily nodded her head at him.

"But, see, at least tonight, I get to sleep knowing Marshall and me, never gonna happen. You should've kissed her."

Ted knew he was right, "Oh, I should've kissed her. Well, maybe in a week when she gets back from Orlando."

"A week? That's like a year in hot-girl time. She'll forget all about you. Mark my words, you will never see that one again."

"There she is." Ted said, really surprised that he could see her on the tv.

Lily hit his chest, "Ooh. She's cute. Hey Carl, turn it up."

Robin: "... Him to reconsider. At which points, the man came down off the ledge giving this bizarre story a happy ending. Reporting from Metro 1 News, back to you Bill."

Ted stood up from his chair, "I'm gonna go kiss her. Right now."

"Look, dude, it's midnight. As your future lawyer, I'm gonna advise you that's freakin' crazy."

"I never do anything crazy. I'm always waiting for the moment, planning the moment. Well, she's leaving tomorrow and this way be the only moment I'm gonna get. I gotta do what that guy couldn't, I gotta take the leap... Okay not a perfect metaphor' cause for me it's fall in love and get married, and for him it's death."

"Actually, that is a perfect metaphor.. By the way, did I congratulate you two?" Barney asked, sipping down his drink.

"I'm doing this."

Lily took Marshall's hand, "Let's go."

"Word up."

"We're coming with you." Lily explained to him.

"Barney?"

"All right, but under one condition."

* * *

><p>In the taxi, Ted finally won a suit, knowing this would probably be Ted Mosby's future wife, and he needed to show off great he looks in it.<p>

"Look at you, you beautiful bastard, you suited up! This is totally going in my blog."

When the gang almost passed the restaurant Robin and him went on earlier that night, he had this brilliant idea that will make her smile just peach up. "Stop the car. Uh, pull over right there." He got out of the car, swiftly turning his head towards his friends, "I gotta do something."

Ted ran in the restaurant, feeling like he's this big man that could do anything for this girl he just met earlier last night at some bar, but it's like he knew her since forever. So, yes, he would do anything crazy like this. He climb on the table, "Excuse me. Pardon me, just a sec." His hands were all over that blue french horn like it was some trophy for something. It felt great how cold it felt against his fingers, but the greatest thing about it was that it's Robins now. "Enjoy your coffee." He called back at the couple that sat below the blue french horn, and then there he was, off to win the future wife of his kids. Probably.

He jumped right back in the taxi, heart beating against his chest. He never stole anything in his life... Well, maybe in forever since he did crazy things with his college best friends, Marshall and Lily, but other than that, he didn't even feel guilty. He's about to have a girlfriend tonight, washing his lips on hers was the only thing on his mind, and it felt great. "Go, go, go!" He shouted, eyes disappearing in New York's streets until he felt the feeling where the three in the back was quite confused of his actions, "Everybody brings flowers." and then there he was, smiling like a fool.

Moments later, they were at Robin's apartment. Again, Ted's heart beating against his chest. He didn't have any words planned for this evening, surprisingly. He'll just go with the flow, and hope something would come up. The only thing he fears was the word vomit. He doesn't want to scare her away, because he knows this is the one and he doesn't want to fuck things up. He started to exhale, "Okay, moment of truth. Wish me luck."

"Ted's gonna get it on with a TV reporter." Typical Barney, only thinking about the sex part of things, "This just in... Okay." His hand was held out for a high five, which is always something he does even with all those dumb phrases he says. Both Lily and Barney shook their heads, knowing it wasn't the right time for his games. Barney knew that, which is why he agreed.

"Kiss her, Ted. Kiss her good." Lily chanted in the back, including Marshall. "Kiss the crap out of that girl."

Ted twisted his body around, "Marshall, remember this night. When you're the best man at our wedding, and you give a speech, you're gonna tell this story." He said with another smile on his face, getting his entire body out of the car.

Barney, of course had to say something about the sentence he just said "Why does he get to be the best man."

Ted pulled up to her door step, hearing barney scream "I'm your best friend!" but didn't bother to look back. His eyes were on her steps.

* * *

><p>"As I walked up to that door, a million thoughts raced through my mind. Unfortunately, one particular thought did not.<p>

Robin: "I've got five dogs."

* * *

><p>When he rung the beeper to get her attention, five dogs started to bark. Which pretty much scared him to death, for some unknown reason. "Not good, not good."<p>

Lily from the distance was sure to made him buck up, and be a man. "No" Marshall also did the same, "Get back in there." Including Barney, who just had thoughts all on the suit. "You're wearing a suit!"

Ted perked his eyes at them, walking straight back where he had left, but a voice above had startled him. "Ted?" Robin asked, confused why the heck he was there in the middle of the night.

"Hi." He called back.

Robin smiled, trying to let this process through her head.

"I was just, uh..." He tried to find the right words to describe why the heck he was there, but he beamed that blue french horn straight in the air, having a little curve to his smile.

Robin was impressed, "Come on up."

Ted walked up those steps, tumbling straight through Robin's apartment. Not knowing how the night will end for him. Robin opened up the door, still having a familiar smile on her face. He let him walk through her apartment, and they found themselves talking by the fireplace where she hung the blue french horn. "So, Ted, what brings you back to Brooklyn at 1:00 in the morning in a suit?" Robin asked.

Ted didn't want it to be obvious that he was there to kiss her, "I was just hoping to.. get those olives.. that you said I could have."

Robin crossed her arms, "Would you like those olives with some gin and vermouth?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Robin came closer to Ted, pushing play on the stereo that sat on the table beside them. "For starters." she said, pushing her body towards the kitchen to get the alcohol.

Seconds later, they were dancing. Five dogs looking upon them was nerve racking, but the way they swayed didn't scare Ted at all. Maybe it made him more nervous, but that's apart of life. He's human, and he's simply falling for this girl that looking him straight in the eyes, her hands running down his arm. "I think I like your Olive Theory." Ted smiled sweetly, "I think I like your new french horn" Mouths getting more and more closer together, "I think I like your nose." She said, almost her lips catching with his.

Until this moment, "I think I'm in love with you." Wrong, Ted. Wrong.

* * *

><p>The gang: "WHAT?"<p>

Ted's kids: "WHAT?"

Robin: "What?"

* * *

><p>Both Ted and Robin sat on the couch, too awkward to find the right words to say to each other. Robin was horrified, and Ted just felt like he's going to die soon from embarrassment. He didn't know what to say then, and now it's just the same. "So, Orlando? You gonna hit Disney World?"<p>

Robin didn't even listen to his pathetic words, "You love me?" Her voice was horrified.

"Oh, god... I can't believe I said that. Why did I say that? Who says that?" Ted got up, "I should just go."

"Hold on. Wait a minute." She laughed slightly, holding a jar of olives. "I promised you these."

"Olives."

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I love you." Dumb ass Ted. "What is wrong with me?"

Robin again with her horrified look on her face.

* * *

><p>Robin walked him out, just seconds later his friends ditched him. "So, when you tell this story to your friends, could you avoid the word 'psycho.'?.. I'd prefer 'eccentric' "<p>

Robin hung on the door, "Goodnight, psycho."

Ted held onto his chest like it broke him, which deep down it really did. He fucked things up, like he does every once in a while. He walked down those steps, hanging on the railing, but his eyes noticed his friends were gone. "Great. Um, how do I get to the F train?"

"Oh." Robin wrapped herself with her coat she had on, feeling the breeze hit her body instantly. "Um, two blocks. That way and take a right."

"Thanks" He said under his breath, still embarrassed from the night he experienced with the girl. "You know what?"

He twisted his body around to look at Robin's body, and eyes. Hands going quite crazy in the air, "I'm done being single. I'm not good at it." He walked close to her, "Look, obviously, you can't tell a woman you just met you love her, but it sucks that you can't. I'll tell you something though. If a woman, not you, just some hypothetical woman, were to bear with me through all this, I think I'd make a damn good husband, because that's the stuff I'd be good at. Stuff like makin' her laugh and bein' a good father... and walking her five hypothetical dogs..."

Robin smiled at his words, knowing he wanted to be with her more than a friend, or even boyfriend for that matter. He kept going, "Bein' a good kisser."

"Everyone thinks they're a good kisser."

"Oh, I've got references."

Robin's eyes fell to the ground, smiling. "Goodnight, Ted."

Ted offered her his hand, and there was when electric fires spilled through their body. This was going to be a long road for the both of them. "And I'm a good handshaker."

"That's a pretty great handshake." She agreed, and there is the moment their eyes met again.

* * *

><p>"And that was it. I'll probably never see her again." Ted, deep down pouted, but he saw his friend's looks they had on their face. It pretty much startled him to death knowing he did something bad, "What?"<p>

"That was the signal."

"That long, lingering handshake. You should've kissed her"

"There's no such thing as the signal, but yeah, that was the signal." Even Barney agreed.

And some guy he just met, "Signal."

Carl brought them more drinks, and Marshall thanked him up front. "Carl, thank you. There's something I gotta do"

Carl even agreed with everyone, "By the way, you should've kissed her."

"Carl, you guys weren't there." And from the distance, he heard that Marshall actually opened up the cork. He never done that before, all of them are changing in some way. Which felt great, but at the same time, it's bad to change. "I'm so turned on right now." Lily said, knowing that was the hottest thing ever.

"Guys, trust me. I've seen the signal." Ted kept going on and on about this girl, "That was not the signal."

"Yeah, Ted, we're not on you anymore."

Everyone held up the bottles, "To my fiancee."

"To the future."

"To one hell of a night."

Their glasses lingered together, a smile still washed up on Ted's face, noticing he hated his friends being right, "That was not the signal."

* * *

><p>"I asked her about it years later, and yeah, that was the signal. I could've kissed her, but that's the funny things about density, it happens whether you plan it or not. I mean, I never thought I'd see that girl again, but it turns out, I was too close to the puzzle to see the picture that was forming, because that, kids, is the true story.. of how i met your Aunt Robin."<p>

"Aunt Robin?"

"I thought this was how you met Mom."

"Will you relax? I'm getting to it... Like I said, it's a long story."


End file.
